psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
My Virtual Escape
My Virtual Escape, '''also referred to as the '''Escape Series, '''is an on-going web series created by Jesse Ridgway that premiered on October 29, 2017, and is watchable on StoryFire and YouTube. It is a spin-off of THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES and tells the story of Isaac Kalder, the main character. As such, this series takes place during the time of the first season of The Devil Inside Series. Synopsis Isaac Kalder is an ordinary teenager and a recent high school graduate who has just become depressed after the loss of his sister and mother, which causes future drug addiction, alcoholism, and a hostile attitude. This results in a dysfunctional relationship with his parents, and an attempt was made to help Isaac religiously, but Isaac does not accept. Isaac stubbornly resents and shuts out anyone who tries to make him stop what he's doing and wishes to escape from all the problems in his life. He unexpectedly receives a virtual reality device called E.V.E., a game world ruled by a powerful being from his dreams. As a last chance, Isaac uses it to escape and discover the true meaning of his life while encountering helpful and dangerous people and obstacles along the way. Cast *Jesse Ridgway as Isaac Kalder (Main Protagonist) *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. as Joseph Kalder / The Servant (Anti-Hero) *Terry Ridgway as Mary II (Anti-Heroine) *Melissa Stahlberger as Mother Sarah (Supporting Protagonist) *Domenic Maisto as A.D.A.M (Supporting Protagonist) *Chris Ridgway as Real Life Michael (Secondary Protagonist) *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. as In-Game Michael (Secondary Protagonist) *Jay Castillo as Malachi (Main Antagonist of Season One / Tertiary Protagonist) *John Hagerty as John (Main Antagonist of Season Two) *George Stahlberger as Solomon (Main Antagonist of Season Three) *Larry Abraham as Arachnid (Anti-Hero / Main Antagonist of Season Four) *Kandis Orth as Rebekah (Secondary Protagonist) *Jeffrey Saxton Jr. as Gingy (Secondary Antagonist) *Joe Bump as Noah (Anti-Hero) *Paul Marks as Elijah (Secondary Antagonist of Season Two) *Jason Davis as Jesus (Secondary Antagonist of Season Three) *Jackie Mixner as Martha (Anti-Heroine) *Jesse Ridgway (Actor) as The Overlord *Carina Cafiso as Leah Matthews *Josh Messick as Longbags *Angela Golca as Mary Kalder *Daniel Keem as Daniel M. Keem *Billy Thoden as Tommy *Buzz Simkins as Captain. Louis Philips *Paige White as Real Life Solomon *Christian Golca as Paul *Gigi Golca as Hannah *Tom Abraham as Aaron Andrews Episodes '''Season 1 "Genesis" Season 2 "Exodus" Season 3 "Crucifixion" Season 4 "Revelations" Trivia *The series is released on StoryFire and YouTube. *Some characters in the story are not seen in the episodes and only mentioned in the StoryFire prologues. *This series is very unique in the sense that it has several new actors and actresses portraying the characters. Several are well known on the channel, some never seen before, and a few who made small background appearances in Jesse's past videos. * This is the first time the audience gets introduced to Isaac's world & peers, as they learn why he wanted to leave and never go back in THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES. *This is also the first McJuggerNuggets series ever to put voting choices at the end of each episode, allowing the audience to cast their votes and influence how the story should go. *Mother Sarah & Arachnid make return appearances in this series, as they were first seen in THE DEVIL'S LOST SOULS! *Longbags, Isaac's drug dealer, makes a returning appearance in the story. *The series features creative camerawork, including the use of a drone camera, making it more cinematic with cuts, visual effects, sound effects, & music. *This series also features physical action much different than before, with punching, tackling, hitting and killing with objects and melee weapons, chase scenes, and gun-fights. *The series contains plenty of biblical references, including most of the characters' names which are biblical names and the name of the V.R. world, E.V.E., which is taken from the biblical name itself, "Eve." *The series also shows its timeline comparisons with that of the first season of The Devil Inside Series, with Isaac leaving his world to go to Jesse Ridgway's and returning and Longbags returning to his world all stabbed and bruised. *The series stars Angela Golca a.k.a. Psycho Mom as Mary Kalder, Isaac's biological mother. Her departure and absence from the family is the whole reason behind Isaac's depression, as he wishes to see her again. **However, in little gangbanger., it was revealed that another major reason for Isaac's depression is the death of his little sister a few years prior to the timeline of the series. Isaac's wish, should he win E.V.E. and make it to Haven, is to have his deceased little sister back again. *The series even stars Daniel Keem a.k.a. Keemstar as a KNN News anchor. *Jesse confirmed that god's plan. is the My Virtual Escape Season 1 Finale. *The series has numerous similarities towards the popular MMO/RPG Anime: Sword Art Online *Jesse confirmed on Twitter that Season 4 is the last season, and that it will have 6 Episodes, rounding the series to 24 Episodes. Category:Series Category:Featured Articles